


Secret Filling

by ami_ven



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Why would I make eclairs?”





	Secret Filling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "eclairs"

“Of _course_ I can make eclairs,” said LeBeau, indignantly. “I can make anything! I can make the best eclairs in all of Germany, in all of – Wait, why would I make eclairs?”

Hogan smiled. “Because we’re going to a party tonight, and it’s only polite to bring something.”

“A party?” said Carter. “Not General Burkhalter’s party?”

“That’s the one,” the colonel replied. “Kinch, can we make those messages waterproof?”

“I don’t see why not.”

LeBeau looked between them, then frowned. “You’re not putting secret messages in my eclairs!”

Hogan put an arm around his shoulders. “Sacrifices must be made.”

“Fine.”

THE END


End file.
